Fairy Tail (Series)
|studio=Satelight (former), A-1 Pictures, Bridge |network=TV Tokyo |english network= *Funimation Channel *Indonesia: Animax Asia *Malaysia: Animax Asia *India: Animax Asia *Philippines: Animax Asia *Singapore: Animax Asia *Thailand: Animax Asia |original run anime=October 12, 2009 – March 30, 2013 |sequel=April 5, 2014 – |episodes=TBA (Episodes) }} Fairy Tail (フェアリーテイル, Fearī Teiru romanized as FAIRY TAIL in Japan) is a Japanese manga series by Hiro Mashima. It has been serialized in Weekly Shōnen Magazine since August 23, 2006 where it is still ongoing. The individual chapters are being collected and published in tankōbon volumes by Kodansha, with 43 released as of May 2014. An anime produced by A-1 Pictures and Satelight was released in Japan on October 12, 2009. The series follows the adventures of the Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy Heartfilia after she joins the Fairy Tail Guild and teams up with Natsu Dragneel, who is searching for the Dragon Igneel. The manga was licensed for an English language release in North America by Del Rey Manga, which began releasing the individual volumes on March 25, 2008 and ended its licensing with the 12th volume release. The series was taken over by Kodansha USA Publishing who continued its North American release with the 13th volume. It has been published in France by Pika Édition who have released 5 volumes as of April 3, 2009, in Spain is published by "Norma Editorial" from March 15, 2008, who have released 19 volumes. It has also been published in Taiwan by Tong Li, which has released 23 volumes as of December 2010, and in Brazilian Portuguese by JBC, which has released 30 volumes as of June 2013. Plot Lucy Heartfilia, a traveling Mage, meets Natsu Dragneel, a Mage looking for his foster parent, a Dragon named Igneel, with his best friend, Happy, a talking and flying cat. Shortly after their meeting, Lucy is abducted by Bora of Prominence, who was posing as Salamander of Fairy Tail, to be sold as a slave. Natsu rescues her and reveals that he is the real Salamander of Fairy Tail and has the skills of a Dragon Slayer, a form of Lost Magic. He offers her membership into the guild, which she gladly accepts. They, along with the armored Mage Erza Scarlet, Ice-Make Mage Gray Fullbuster, and Happy, become a team performing various missions offered to the Fairy Tail Guild. Manga Fairy Tail is an ongoing weekly manga written and illustrated by Hiro Mashima. It premiered in the Weekly Shōnen Magazine on the issue of August 23, 2006. The individual chapters are collected and published in tankōbon volumes by Kodansha, which released the first volume on December 15, 2006. During its many years of serialization, the series has had many specials such as omakes and crossovers. In addition, the official fanbook, Fairy Tail+ was released on May 17, 2010 in Japan. The series was licensed for an English-language release in North America by Del Rey Manga. The company released the first volume of the series on March 25, 2008 and continued until the release of the 12th volume in September 2010. Kodansha USA Publishing took over the series and has continued release since the 13th volume in May 2011. Anime An anime adaptation co-produced by A-1 Pictures and Satelight, directed by Ishihira Shinji and debuted by TV Tokyo premiered on October 12, 2009. The series went on hiatus on March 30, 2013, with 175 episodes, 41 DVD volumes, 6 OVAs and 1 animated film. The anime once again resumed on April 5, 2014. Visit the official Anime website for further information. Animax Asia broadcasted an English dubbed version of the Fairy Tail anime starting on September 30, 2010, but only covered the first season, up to episode 48. It aired in some parts of Asia and in the Philippines, where they initially used the Hong Kong based English dub but later on changed to the original Japanese audio. The anime series won Animax Asia's "Anime Of The Year" award. Currently, FUNimation Entertainment has been licensed to Fairy Tail for a North American release in English dubhttp://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/manga.php?id=6872&page=28 and has distributed season 1, season 2 and, currently, season 3. Music As of March 2013, five original soundtrack CDs have been released, with 4 pertaining to the anime and 1 exclusive to the Movie. Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack Vol. 1 was released on January 6, 2010, containing 36 songs from the anime. Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack Vol. 2 was released on July 7, 2010, also containing 36 songs. Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack Vol. 3 was released on July 6, 2011 and unlike the previous albums, it contains 30 songs. Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack Vol. 4 was released on March 20, 2013 and features 2 CDs, with the CDs containing 24 and 27 tracks each. The Fairy Tail Movie Soundtrack contains 29 tracks. The music for the soundtracks were composed and arranged by Yasuharu Takanashi. In addition, the Intro and Outro themes of the Fairy Tail Anime were released under 3 Volumes featuring all 14 Openings and Endings. Character singles were also produced, with 4 Character song collection volumes released in total. The first character song single featuring Natsu and Gray, was released on February 17, while the second single, featuring Lucy and Happy, was released on March 3, 2010. The 3rd and 4th Volume features Team Natsu, Wendy, Carla and Gajeel singing various Image Songs together. Original Video Animations The first anime side-story was released exclusively on DVD alongside the limited edition copies of Volume 26 on April 15, 2011. The first anime adaptation of the manga side story "Welcome to Fairy Hills!!" involves Lucy noticing a mysterious hand-written request in which the client is looking for an object located in Fairy Tail's female dormitory, Fairy Hills. To ensure that the job is not a prank, she goes to verify it. Once she reaches the dormitory, she learns that the client is Hilda, the dorm's head, who asks her to find a "shining treasure" while wearing an embarrassing cat outfit. The second OVA released, titled "Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! was bundled alongside the limited edition copies of Volume 27 and was released on June 17. 2011. In the story, Mashima parodies another Weekly Shonen Magazine manga, Miki Yoshikawa's Yankee-kun to Megane-chan, by putting the Fairy Tail characters in a school comedic setting. The third OVA released, titled "Memory Days" was bundled alongside the limited edition copies of Volume 31 and was released on February 17, 2012. The plot revolves around Team Natsu being sent into the past by a mysterious Magic book and must return back into their own time before time runs out, in which they will be trapped in the past permanently. The fourth OVA released, titled "Fairies' Training Camp" was bundled alongside the limited edition copies of Volume 35 and was released on November 16, 2012. The plot revolves around the Fairy Tail Mages training for the Grand Magic Games, with Team Natsu and co. training by the beach. The fifth OVA released, titled "The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land" was bundled alongside the limited edition copies of Volume 38 and was released on June 17, 2013. The plot revolves around the Fairy Tail Mages visiting the leisure resort, Ryuzetsu Land, the after the battles and events of Day 3 of the Grand Magic Games. The sixth OVA, titled "Fairy Tail x Rave" will be bundled alongside the limited edition copies of Volume 39 and was released on August 16, 2013. Shinji Ishihira directs the OVA's at A-1 Pictures Inc. and Satelight, just as he had for the television anime series. Similarly, the television anime and first original anime DVD's series script supervisor Masashi Sogo and character designer Aoi Yamamoto are also involved. Film An anime film adaptation of Fairy Tail, titled Fairy Tail: Priestess of the Phoenix (ＦＡＩＲＹ　ＴＡＩＬ　''鳳凰の巫女, Fearī Teiru Hōō no Miko'') was released on August 18, 2012.Official Movie Site It was directed by Masaya Fujimori, and its screenplay was written by anime staff writer Masashi Sogo. Series creator Hiro Mashima was also involved as the film's story planner and designer for guest characters appearing in the film.http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2011-11-17/fairy-tail-film-staff-listed A 12-minute prologue to the movie, The First Morning, was released as an extra for the DVD release of the movie, and was bundled along with the Special Edition of Volume 36 of the Manga, first released on February 15, 2013. Novels On May 2012, the first Fairy Tail light novel was published, titled Kokoro ni Yadoru color (心に宿るcolor, The Color Residing Within the Heart). The story was written by Miu Kawasaki, while Mashima was responsible for the art. It consists of several different stories, concluding with a return to the world of Edolas. The stories are chronologically set after the Edolas arc and before the Tenrou Island arc. On August 2014, a second novel was published, titled Dai Matou Enbu Sonogo, Sorezore no 1-nichi (大魔闘演武その後、それぞれの1日, Fairy Tail 2: After the Grand Magic Games Each Individual Day). Miu Kawasaki repeated being responsible for the story, while Mashima again was rsponsiblee for the art. Video Games An action video game for the PlayStation Portable titled Fairy Tail Portable Guild was unveiled at the 2009 Tokyo Game Show.http://www.konami.jp/tgs/english/games/index.html#pf The game was developed by Konami and was released on June 3, 2010. A sequel was also released, titled Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 and was released on March 10, 2011. Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening was also released for the PlayStation Portable which encompasses the story from the Oración Seis arc arc up until the Tenrou Island arc. It was released on March 22, 2012. Titles released for the Nintendo DS include Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen and Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou and were released on July 22, 2010 and April 21, 2011 respectively, with the latter's story following the story of the Fighting Festival arc up until the Oración Seis arc. Reception In Japan, the fifth volume of Fairy Tail was ranked seventh in a list of the top ten manga, and the series once again placed seventh after the release of the sixth volume. It also won the 2009 Kodansha Manga Award for shōnen manga. It has also won the Society for the Promotion of Japanese Animation's Industry Awards in 2009 for best comedy manga. Fairy Tail has also won the Best Comedy of the Year in 2009. Fairy tail has also won the title of best action shōnen anime 2010 in Animegg's voting list, with a total votes of 2,473.192. References Category:Fairy Tail Category:Needs Help